


Requests

by MochiLexie



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: (g)-idle - Freeform, ATEEZ - Freeform, Day6 - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, F/F, GOT7 - Freeform, Little Space, Lol idk what to tag I am horrible, M/M, Mpreg, Red Velvet, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, Therose, WayV - Freeform, anythung tbh, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, everglow, monstax, nct - Freeform, solo artists - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: I wanna make a request book, I’ll have a rubric where you’ll request okie?
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, gay - Relationship, straight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So I’m not very creative when it comes up to full stories so requests mini stories! I’ll be able to do almost anything but if it includes a suicide scene I can’t do that! >~<

How to request :

Group/Solo artist: 

Ship:

Plot:

Smut or no smut

Anything special added? 

Thank you so much for reading my other stories! I hope you continue to read them 🥰


	2. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend requested this so here we go!  
> Momo+Sana

“I’ve got here in my sight, just any second and she’ll walk by.” Momo said into her makeshift walkie talkie, crouching down to hide herself even more. 

“Don’t fuck up this time. You know you’re my best assassin if you fuck up I would hate to rearrange your intestines.”

Momo gulped, her eyes following the victim as she pranced down the sidewalk like a deer in the forest. Momo jumped to her feet and grabbed her, pulling her into the dark alley way.

Screams left the girls lips as Momo dragged her. “Let me go! Let me go!!!” She cried, flailing her arms and legs. “Shut up bitch.” Momo tugged her long blonde hair. 

“Ow! let me go please! My friend is waiting for me!” Momo grit her teeth and sent a harsh slap to the woman’s stomach. “I said shut up!” She then threw her to the wall, putting her heel on her shoulder to keep her there.

She leaned in close and scanned her face. “Yep, this is Sana. I got her. Finish her now?” She watched as tears filled Sana’s eyes and ran down her cheeks. “Kill her.” Momo reached into her pocket and pulled out her pistol, cocking it back before raising it. Resting it on Sana’s temple. “You know who sent me to kill you? Hmm do you know?” Momo taunted her. “N-No..” Sana whimpered, hiccuping softly. “Your little friend Tzyuyu, she didn’t care about you. She called you a worthless bitch who meant nothing to her.” Sana started blubbering out sentences, but not in korean. Momo’s face softened when she realized she was speaking Japanese. “Please please I’m begging don’t kill me! I know you don’t understand me but please! I have family and friends I don’t wanna die I’m too young!” She sobbed. The assassin dropped her pistol and fell to her knees. Her own eyes filling with tears. “Mom I’m sorry I wasn’t a good daughter to you! I promise to visit more! This is punishment for being a horrible person!” “Momo! What the hell are you doing! Kill her!” Momo took off her bracelet and brought it to her lips. “I’m done working for you, Dahyun.” She threw it to the ground and stomped on it until it shattered. Sana watched in terror, curled up in a tight ball. Momo turned to look at her and grabbed the gun, putting it back in her pocket. “I’m not gonna kill you..” She whispered, talking to her in japanese. “You speak..” Momo nodded and helped her up. “I’m so sorry..they sent me to kill you. I had to do my job,” Momo whispered, tears rolling down her pale face. Sana pressed a kiss onto her cheek and wiped away the tears. “I forgive you I forgive you don’t cry,” Sana whispered. “How can you forgive me when I almost killed you.” “Because, I can tell you really mean it.” Sana smiled, standing them up straight. Momo stares into her blue eyes, her grip on her waist tightening. “Uh don’t go to your friends house she might kill you..” Sana nodded. “I won’t,” She whispered. Momo held her closer. The blonde leaned in, giving Momo a quick peck on her lips as small droplets of water fell onto them. The assassin blushed darkly and looked up at the grey sky. “Lets get out of here before it gets worse,” Sana shook her head. “I want you to stay here with me,” She said firmly, staring into Momo’s eyes. Momo nodded, both of them now standing in the pouring rain. “I don’t know what it is about you, I feel like I’ve known you for years but I just met you,” Sana murmured. “I feel the same,” They both leaned in, Momo shutting her eyes tightly while Sana just shut them softly. Their lips touched for a second before they both pulled back. Giggling softly before reconnecting them. “I love you Sana, even though we just met.” Momo said once they pulled apart. “I love you too, I don’t even know your name.” Momo smiled. “It’s Momo,” Sana kisses her nose. “I love you Momo, even if you did try to kill me,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Johnny

“Daddy!” Mark yelled into the silent apartment. Johnny has promised him that in an hour he would be done with work and it had been two hours now. “Daddy!” Mark ran into Johnny’s office and saw said person with headphones on his head. 

Tears welled up in Mark’s eyes as he tore them off Johnny’s head making Johnny snap his head at the little. “Young man I’m gonna-“ He stooped when he saw the younger in tears, his bottom lip trembling. “Daddy p-promised me..an hour!” He sobbed, making grabby hands at the elder.

Johnny was quick to scoop him into his arms and pepper his face with kisses. “Daddy’s so sorry baby boy, daddy didn’t check the time. What a pabo Daddy is,”

Mark nodded making the elder laugh. “What do you need bubba?” The elder asked, gently rubbing Mark’s tear stained cheeks. “Wan cuddles and Paci,” The little sniffled, letting Johnny carry him to their bedroom. He gently set Mark down and got what the little wanted.

“What do we say baby?” Johnny asked as he hel the pacifier tightly in his hands. P-Pwease..” Johnny pushed the pacifier into his pursed lips and kissed the littles cheek. “Good boy,” Mark sniffled softly, letting Johnny baby him all he wanted. “Let’s lay down ok? If you want daddy can put on some music or a movie,” The little nodded to the movie. “What movie bubba? Daddy will put on whatever movie his sweet prince wants,” “W-Wan Wittle Mewmaid..” Johnny kissed his cheek and cuddled him close, turning to his side to grab his laptop. “Can daddy let go for a second?” Mark shook his head and held onto Johnny tighter. “That’s ok,” He tried his best to sign into his laptop with a cuddly Mark on his chest. The elder put on Disney+ and quickly put on the movie his baby wanted. “Here darling,” Mark turned around and faces the screen, keeping Johnny close. “Love you prince,” “Wuv u daddy,”


	4. Beautiful- KaiSoo

“Everyone’s staring..” Jongin said softly, gripping Kyungsoo’s hand tighter. “It’s ok baby, they aren’t staring, promise.” Jongin shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, his breath getting increasingly harder to catch. 

Great, a panic attack. Jongin is five months pregnant and pretty big. It was like a yoga ball for a stomach. Of course people couldn’t help but stare at his large abdomen, only Jongin hated it. “I promise no one is staring baby, calm down before you pass out.” 

The said man had passed out from lack of air coming to his brain. “But..what if they...they probably do...I wanna go home…” He gasped in between sentences, his face paling as he talked. “Baby baby, calm down. Look at me.” 

Kyungsoo took Jongin’s chin and made him look at him. “Do you need to go, somewhere private, and calm down,” Kyungsoo talked slowly so he wouldn’t scare the pregnant male. 

Jongin nodded, tears furiously running down his puffed out cheeks. Kyungsoo gently lead Jongin to a nearby bathroom. Going into the family bathroom and shutting the door, making sure his boyfriend was alright. “Baby, my precious Nini,”

The younger sobbed, rubbing away the tears as his boyfriend gave his baby bump a soft rub. “Baby doll, look at me,” Jongin looked into his boyfriends loving eyes. The elder smiled at him. 

“You’re so beautiful Nini, I don’t know what it’s gonna take for me to convince you that you’re beautiful.” Kyungsoo kissed his lips. “People are staring at how beautiful you are, god Jongin I couldn’t stop staring at you yesterday at home!”

Jongin chuckled a bit, sniffling softly as Kyungsoo wipes away his tears. Pressing a kiss onto his tan cheek. “Come look,” Kyungsoo gently brought him to the mirror and stood beside him, wrapping his arm around his body. “Look how beautiful you are,”

Pregnancy sure made Jongin look gorgeous. Though his abdomen was very swollen his face was very cute and squishy, his cheeks always pink with a natural blush, his skin always glistened in the sun as if he was glowing, everything was beautiful.

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop staring half the time they were together. Jongin only saw how big he had gotten. “It’s only one baby, and she’s making me look like a whale,” The younger sniffled, getting upset again. “No no no baby, don’t get upset again,”

The elder pressed a kiss onto his boyfriends lips, letting his boyfriend hug him the best of abilities. “You’re beautiful, don’t listen to anyone else but me ok?” “Ok,” Kyungsoo beamed, kissing his lips once more. “Ready?” Jongin nodded with a smile. “Thank you Soo,”


	5. Sicky- YoonSeok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little space story with sick bby yoongi 💕  
> So far I haven’t gotten any requests :(   
> But if you have any ideas don’t be afraid to request!

“Yoongi ah! Wake up!” Hoseok cooed as he rolled over to face his boyfriend who was cuddled in the covers with his face just barely poking out. “No..sleepy..” He coughed.

“Yoongichi, wake up babe,” He wrapped his boyfriend in a koala hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead only to gasp. “You’re burning your baby,” He felt his cheeks against Yoongi’s. Both hot to the touch. 

The elder whimpered a bit, shivering as he brought the blanket up to cover his pinkish nose. “Hey no no no, you’ll just keep being warm,” Hoseok pried the blanket off his boyfriend. Of course not without his protests.

“See, nice and cool,” Yoongi curled in on himself with a whine. “More like a fucking freezer!” The elder sneezed making the younger coo. “Blankie..” Yoongi whined, making grabby hands at the blanket in Hoseok’s hands.

Hoseok folded it nicely and placed it on the chair beside their bed. “Ah ah, you need to get better. Come on I’ll run you a warm bath so you can be warm,”

The elder got up and followed his boyfriend of course not without almost falling over. “Yoongi!” Hoseok yelped as he grabbed his boyfriend before he could fully fall over.

Yoongi was out of it, sniffling and coughing softly. “My head feels so heavy..” He coughed when Hoseok sat him on the counter. “Because you’re sick,” Hoseok said as he tapped his button nose.

The elder whimpered. “Nu I don wan be sick..” Shoot, Yoongi slipping into little space while being sick was gonna be a crazy day. “I know baby, I know. But you don’t have a choice, you just happened to catch someone’s sickness,”

Tears formed in Yoongi’s eyes making Hoseok slightly panic. “No no baby don’t cry,” The younger whispered, cupping his cheeks and pressing a few kisses along his burning cheeks and red nose. 

“D-Daddy..” He hiccuped, trying his best not to sob. “I-I..” Hoseok gently rubbed his back. “You don’t have to hold it in baby you can cry, it’s ok. Daddy doesn’t mind, everybody has to cry at some point,” 

Hoseok lifted the elder into his arms and gently rocked him, one hand supporting his bottom while the other gently rubbed his back. Soft sobs left the littles sore throat, his wet face snuggled into Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“That’s a good boy, let it all go.” Hoseok pressed a kiss to his temple. Not letting the boy go until he was done crying. “All done?” Yoongi nodded, rubbing at his sticky face. “Is my shoulder your tissue little one?” Hoseok teased making Yoongi giggle a bit only to burst into a coughing fit. “Oh baby,” He gently patted his back. “Let’s get you in the bath and quickly bathe so you can rest,”

\- - - 

Once his bath was finished he was dressed in a pull up, cute shorts, a tank top, and his favorite socks. “Handsome boy, you’re daddy's handsome boy,” Yoongi nodded with a small smile. “You want some food baby?”

“Yesh,,” He made a face. “Nu,” He shook his head. Hoseok chuckled. “Why yes and no?” Yoongi whimpered, holding his stomach. “Tummy ache?” The little nodded. “Ah, well daddy can make you a bowl of soup and after you can have some medicine,”

The little nodded, letting Hoseok lay him down on his side. “I’ll be back little one,”

\- - - 

“Baby boy you said you would let daddy give you medicine,” Yoongi whimpered, fighting against the spoon trying to push past his lips. “Nu!” 

Hoseok sighed softly when he grabbed one of Yoongi’s stuffies and held it up. “Look!” The little gasped happily when Hoseok shoved the spoon into his mouth. “Gotcha!” 

Yoongi went to spit out the medicine when Hoseok gave him a look. “Spit it out and I will spank you,” Yoongi swallowed the medicine and started crying. He hated how Hoseok tricked him with a stuffie. “I know darling but you have to get better,”

The elder was laid on his back, covered with blankets and a few stuffed toys. “My cutie,” Hoseok cooed. The little snuggled into his neck and sighed heavily. “You’re not as warm as earlier,” 

He nodded and pushed his thumb into his mouth, sucking softly as he started to drift into sleep. “Sleep well baby,”


	6. Sicky- YoonSeok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little space story with sick bby yoongi 💕  
> So far I haven’t gotten any requests :(  
> But if you have any ideas don’t be afraid to request!

“Yoongi ah! Wake up!” Hoseok cooed as he rolled over to face his boyfriend who was cuddled in the covers with his face just barely poking out. “No..sleepy..” He coughed.

“Yoongichi, wake up babe,” He wrapped his boyfriend in a koala hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead only to gasp. “You’re burning up baby,” He felt his cheeks against Yoongi’s. Both hot to the touch. 

The elder whimpered a bit, shivering as he brought the blanket up to cover his pinkish nose. “Hey no no no, you’ll just keep being warm,” Hoseok pried the blanket off his boyfriend. Of course not without his protests.

“See, nice and cool,” Yoongi curled in on himself with a whine. “More like a fucking freezer!” The elder sneezed making the younger coo. “Blankie..” Yoongi whined, making grabby hands at the blanket in Hoseok’s hands.

Hoseok folded it nicely and placed it on the chair beside their bed. “Ah ah, you need to get better. Come on I’ll run you a warm bath so you can be warm,”

The elder got up and followed his boyfriend of course not without almost falling over. “Yoongi!” Hoseok yelped as he grabbed his boyfriend before he could fully fall over.

Yoongi was out of it, sniffling and coughing softly. “My head feels so heavy..” He coughed when Hoseok sat him on the counter. “Because you’re sick,” Hoseok said as he tapped his button nose.

The elder whimpered. “Nu I don wan be sick..” Shoot, Yoongi slipping into little space while being sick was gonna be a crazy day. “I know baby, I know. But you don’t have a choice, you just happened to catch someone’s sickness,”

Tears formed in Yoongi’s eyes making Hoseok slightly panic. “No no baby don’t cry,” The younger whispered, cupping his cheeks and pressing a few kisses along his burning cheeks and red nose. 

“D-Daddy..” He hiccuped, trying his best not to sob. “I-I..” Hoseok gently rubbed his back. “You don’t have to hold it in baby you can cry, it’s ok. Daddy doesn’t mind, everybody has to cry at some point,” 

Hoseok lifted the elder into his arms and gently rocked him, one hand supporting his bottom while the other gently rubbed his back. Soft sobs left the littles sore throat, his wet face snuggled into Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“That’s a good boy, let it all go.” Hoseok pressed a kiss to his temple. Not letting the boy go until he was done crying. “All done?” Yoongi nodded, rubbing his sticky face on Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“Is my shoulder your tissue little one?” Hoseok teased making Yoongi giggle a bit only to burst into a coughing fit. “Oh baby,” He gently patted his back. “Let’s get you in the bath and quickly bathe so you can rest,”

\- - - 

Once his bath was finished he was dressed in a pull up, cute shorts, a tank top, and his favorite socks. “Handsome boy, you’re daddy's handsome boy,” Yoongi nodded with a small smile. “You want some food baby?”

“Yesh,,” He made a face. “Nu,” He shook his head. Hoseok chuckled. “Why yes and no?” Yoongi whimpered, holding his stomach. “Tummy ache?” The little nodded. “Ah, well daddy can make you a bowl of soup and after you can have some medicine,”

The little nodded. “Ok baby, I’ll be back,” \- - - Yoongi had his lunch and some medicine. The little passed out shortly after eating, sucking on his thumb as he slept. Hoseok smiled and kissed his cheek. “Sleep one munchkin,”


	8. Panic Attack- YoonSoek

Yoongi sat in the middle of Hoseok and Jimin, he was fumbling with the hem of his sweater. It was hot, excessively loud, and everyone was talking all at once. The ravenettes eyes darted around for a way to escape but it no avail.

The ravenette pulled his knees to his chest and hid behind his sweater paws. “Yoongi?” Hoseok said as he looked over to his boyfriend. The conversation around them continued but Hoseok gave Yoongi his attention.

“Hey what’s the matter?” Yoongi looked up, tears were rolling down his cheeks. Hoseok was a bit alarmed. He then realized what was going on and excused them. The brunette held Yoongi’s hand and led him away from the group. 

Yoongi followed him, soft whimpers and hiccups leaving his slightly parted lips. Hoseok brought him to the hallway and let him rest against the wall. “Babe what happened?” He made sure not to touch Yoongi in case he would panic more.

The ravenette tried to explain but it came out in soft broken sobs. “Hey hey hey you’re gonna hurt yourself that way, take a deep breath ok? In through the nose out through the mouth. You’ll look funny but it helps,”

Hoseok started the breathing exercises until Yoongi copied him and started to calm down. “Good job. See you’re alright, dry those tears babe,” Yoongi used his sweater paws to wipe away each tear.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Hoseok asked softly, gently caressing the boys cheek. “I-It was too..much in there,,” Yoongi sniffled, a soft hiccup leaving his throat. “Oh baby, why didn’t you say anything earlier?” The ravenette shrugged. 

Hoseok pouted and kissed his boyfriend softly. “I love you,” He said in a pouty voice. Yoongi smiled a bit. “I love you too,”


End file.
